


Dibs

by idoobeg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoobeg/pseuds/idoobeg
Summary: Two friends reunite in a bar and someone calls dibs.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekationstaion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sterekationstaion).



“Here's to another case well solved!”

A cheer went around the table as the group raised their glasses and toasted to themselves.

Stiles sat back and watched as his team began to talk amongst themselves. After completing his FBI training, Stiles moved to New York to work with at the FBI branch there. He had only been with this group for a year and they already felt like family. They had just solved a high profile homicide and were out celebrating.

“So Stilinski, any plans for your weekend off?” asked Agent Samantha Harrison.

Stiles turned in his seat to face her, “ Sleep, order take out, maybe call my dad.”

“Yeah, I think my plans are going to be pretty similar,” Samantha laughed.

“Oh the life of an FBI agent!” Stiles grinned back at her. The two shared a laugh and went back to their drinks.

“Check out the hottie who just walked in!” cried out James Rhodes, the youngest and gayest Agent on the team. “Damn, I’d love me a piece of that. Look at those arms, and that stubble.”

“Shame about the resting bitch face though, it would almost put you off him. Makes him look a bit intimidating,” remarked Samantha as she looked over her shoulder to see who James was talking about.

Curious as to who had caught his teammates attention, Stiles turned around to look. His eyes scanned the room to find the guy when he felt his eyes widen in surprise.

There standing, staring right at him was Derek Hale, who when Stiles had last seen him, was leaving with Braeden to hunt the Desert Wolf almost ten years ago. 

“Oh my God,” breathed Stiles.

“You alright Stilinski, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” asked the fourth member of the group, Jeremy Adams.

“Uh, yeah I’m ok. I just need to, um, excuse me.” Stiles stumbled out of his seat and immediately walked across the bar, never taking his eyes of Derek.

‘Stiles, whats going on! Do you know that guy? Because of you do, I call dibs. I saw him first!” he heard James call after him but Stiles ignored him.

Stiles came to a dead stop three feet away from Derek. The two stood there, not saying anything, simply looking at each other. Suddenly Stiles launched himself at Derek, wrapping him in a hug. He felt Derek’s arms wind around him, clutching Stiles to him, as if he thought he would disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough, Stiles gripping Derek just as hard. 

After what felt like an eternity, the pair let go of each other.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” exclaimed Stiles.

“I feel like I should be asking you the same question,” laughed Derek. “I came back to sort out mine and Laura’s apartment and I guess I just never left. What about you?”

“I moved here about just over a year ago for work.” Stiles pulled his badge out of his pocket and showed it to Derek. Derek raised his eyebrows in response.

“Oh wow, I thought you would have followed your Dad's footsteps.”

“I mean, I did sort of, but not really,” Stiles said.

When Derek laughed again, Stiles looked at him. He looked good, not that he didn’t looked good last time Stiles saw him. But Derek looked happy, and settled in himself, like he had taken time out to get his life on track. Stiles had also noticed that he had never actually seen Derek laugh, not that there had been much to laugh about before.

“What?” Derek has noticed Stiles looking at him.

“Oh nothing. It's just, you look happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen you.” Derek blushed at Stiles’ words

“Thanks. I feel happier to be honest. A lot has happened in the ten years since we saw each other.”

“It really has.” replied Stiles. The two looked at each other, sharing small, secret smiles.

“Hey want to get out of here and go catch up somewhere?” asked Stiles.

“Sure. My apartment is a couple blocks from here if you wanna head there,” said Derek

“That sounds great. Let me just grab my stuff and and say goodbye to my friends and we can go,” said Stiles, gesturing behind him to where the other agents sat. Derek nodded and Stiles walked over to the table.

“Who the hell is that guy Stilinski, and how do you know him?” demanded James as soon as Stiles got back to their table.

“His name is Derek Hale and he’s an old friend from back home. I haven’t seen him in ten years so we’re going back to his place to catch up,” explained Stiles as he gathered his things and put on his jacket. “I’ll see you all on Monday.”

“Have fun Stilinski!” calls out Jeremy.

“Use protection!” shouts Samantha.

Stiles blushes as he walks back to Derek who had moved to near the door.

“Ready to go?” asks Derek.

“Yup,” replied Stiles

“Well then, after you Agent Stilinski,” said Derek, smirking as he holds open the door for Stiles to pass through.

Stiles holds up his middle finger at him as Derek laughs, the door closing shut behind the pair.

“But I thought I called dibs?” said a disappointed James Rhodes, his friends patting him on the shoulder in commiseration.


End file.
